G1 Drabbles
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: Though mostly centered on Prowl, there are occasionally other pairings throughout the chapters and warnings are listed for each drabble individually. G1-based. Chapter 3: Prowl is at his end, grasping for the last stretches of road with a broken visor.
1. Worry

**Title:** Worry  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Implied Mirage/Prowl; Jazz  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 800  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Do not own Transformers.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I read a fic and I thought, 'Prowl is so adorably noble.' Then I pictured our favorite noblemech Mirage. Then I pictured them together. Look down and see what came of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jazz perched on the conveniently placed boulder that sat just to the right and forward of the ARK entrance. He was scanning the horizon for a certain blue and white Ligier to return from a long spy mission. This mission had brought an uneasy stir to the Officers; Mirage was more then two weeks late.<p>

Of course it was often times expected for an Special Ops to be gone longer, or less, than the designation time frame given the uncontrollable variables that were a given when infiltrating an enemy base. Still… two weeks overdue was a long time compared to other mission log times and at Optimus' and even Prowl's insistence, Jazz agreed to plan a solo rescue operation for the wayward noblemech.

Unfortunately the plan would have to wait for the dawn but as things would have it, he was wide-awake after packing for his mission and promptly decided to keep a look out outside. Scanning the horizon for Mirage was just a way to pass the time because for once he was not listening to music.

It was fortunate he was not as his audio horns vibrated slightly when his advanced hearing picked up the sound of a engine drawing closer; despite the fact there was no vehicle in sight.

Jazz grinned. Mirage was back.

Jumping down from the top of the boulder and landing on his pedes silently he looked out from behind the boulder for his subordinate to appear out of thin air. As if on cue to his thoughts, Mirage's pristine frame shimmered into view. The moon glinted off unharmed armor but there was no mistaking the weariness in the noble's dim gold optics. Jazz nearly stepped out from the shadows to question the spy, maybe get some pleasure from the rare shocked expression Mirage would make, when the ARK's entrance opened to spill light outward and onto Mirage.

Jazz tilted his head in curiosity when a certain doorwinged SIC appeared. Prowl stepped out of the ARK, his posture tense yet at ease. As he stopped less than two feet away from the nobleness Jazz was surprised to see him looking up slightly. He was surprised to see that Mirage and Prowl where close to the same height but the tactician was actually shorter than the spy.

"Are you alright?" Prowl questioned neutrally, his doorwings flicking every now and then, a subtle frown at the corner of his mouth conveying the tactician's displeasure. "You were not supposed to have taken so long."

A smile flickered over Mirage's face briefly and he nodded, "I am quite well, Prowl. Accompany me to the med-bay? I can give you my report as we walk." The noble offered an arm and Prowl's optics fell on it, the frown much more pronounced.

Jazz smirked, Mirage had no idea what he was doing. Prowl wasn't submissive in anything he did. Prowl walked with a confident pride and spoke with authority. To be lead even to the med-bay in that manner before the crew, although said crew was practically all in recharge except for nighttime patrols and Red Alert who just about never recharged, would be unacceptable for him to consider.

"I would like that."

Jazz stared dumbfounded, jaw dropping, from behind the boulder as Prowl wrapped his arm around Mirage's and the spy secured it to his side as the Praxian took position beside him. Prowl looked moderately untroubled by the fact he had submitted to a position of following. And... Mirage looked far to pleased, though he hid it rather well.

Prowl explained as they started into the ARK, "I had been watching the monitors and spotted your energy signature approaching. I had to see you back. When you didn't return on the expected number of days I..."

Mirage turned a soft look of understanding on Prowl, brushing a finger across the arm he kept at his side, "You worried for me."

"Yes." Prowl admitted softly.

"I apologize." Mirage said quietly, still keeping his optics locked on Prowl.

"It is accepted," Prowl said gratefully with a glance at Mirage that held untold warmth, "but please let us not dwell on the subject. You are home; now what of the mission?"

Mirage's amused chuckle was the last thing Jazz heard before the voices faded deeper into the ARK. They cut off completely as the entrance sealed shut and bathed the master saboteur in darkness cast by the boulder's shadow. The saboteur leaned heavily against the boulder, absorbing what he had heard and seen with a dismal frown.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	2. Halloween Joy

**Title:** Halloween Joy  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Jazz/Prowl; Wheeljack  
><strong>Verse: <strong>G1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 617  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Do not own Transformers.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>In the spirit of the Halloween holiday! I give you Jazz/Prowl!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jazz was bubbling with excitement.<p>

Prowl had actually given a green light for a party!

The Halloween holiday had effectively captured the attention of all the Autobots and Jazz quickly came up with the idea of a costume party. Surprisingly, Prowl was highly reasonable about the prospect and even offered to lend a hand if Jazz wanted him too.

He had accepted eagerly. He was taking any chance to be close to his new lover. For the following week Jazz and Prowl poured over Halloween traditions and decorations, only stalled when Jazz had a surprise mission or Prowl crashed over some of the extreme illogical points of Halloween, and coming up with suitable replacements for certain things they could not obtain due to size or location.

Jazz had been spark-broken to realize they would be unable to do the traditional jack-o-lanterns and sulked for days about it. Then Prowl had surprised him with one of the most thoughtful gestures he would have ever expected from the logical mech. He had approached Wheeljack and requested artificial pumpkins with soft exteriors so that the tradition of carving a festive pumpkin on Halloween night could continue.

Yes, it was an understatement to say that Jazz was happy.

The night of the party was built up by anticipation. Jazz stood in the empty, for now, rec room gazing at the black, white and red –_they hardly needed orange decorations when the walls themselves were bright orange already_- decorations on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, and on the tables.

"It looks quite good… you truly have a talent, Jazz."

The saboteur turned with a his usual light-the-room grin as he spotted Prowl inspecting one of the cut-out bats hanging from the ceiling, "Hey, now ya more than helped meh with this, bu' thank ya, Prowler!"

He bounced to Prowl and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, careful to avoid jarring his doorwings, and turned the Praxian in a circle. He proudly proclaimed, "This party is going to rock!"

There was a small hum of agreement, then, "What are you planning to dress up as for Halloween?" Prowl asked with a trace of humor in his vocals, allowing himself to be guided by Jazz's exuberance to different decorations.

Jazz cocked his head to the side and gave a mock frown of contemplation, "Huh, I don't really know... maybe... a devil." He ended with a purr, pulling the small frame to him and dipping his head, darkening his visor and wearing a smirk to match the pre-made jack-o-lanterns around them; the candles within the pumpkin replicas casting a haunting light on their armor.

Prowl shuttered his optics in surprise, not resisting the pull into his arms to Jazz's delight. Then gave him a small, rare playful smile, "Oh? Then perhaps I should get my costume on sooner than I earlier predicted. After all… a devil can cause a lot of trouble if there is no angel to distract him."

"Slag." Jazz breathed huskily, imagining the Praxian with feathered doorwings and a gold crown over his helm, leaning in for a kiss as his engine revved. Prowl turned a coy smile at him and abruptly slipped from his grip, turning and heading toward the doors.

"Where are you going?" Jazz called out, a little put out as he was left with bottled up desire.

Prowl cast him a look over his shoulder and said softly, "I have to get ready for tonight. I will see you later, Jazz. I _know_ you'll find me."

Prowl laughed as Jazz smirked excitedly, blowing him a tentative kiss before he disappeared through the double doors. Jazz stood in the candle-lit room, shadows dancing along his frame.

He loved Halloween.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	3. Alone in Acid

**Title:** Alone in Acid  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Prowl; mentioned Jazz  
><strong>Verse: <strong>G1  
><strong>Words: <strong>712  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Hinted character death  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Do not own Transformers.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I watched a movie and I had to write an ending for my favorite Autobot that was similar. It was hard for me to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Torn fingers grasped harder and the ruins of the buildings leveled around him, pulling the broken, weary form across it. Overly bright optics stared straight ahead, seeing only the stretch of flat land that lay there only a half-a-mile away; about one mile height going downhill. In the haze of cold he remembered plotting that road many vorns ago for the Autobots to patrol. It meant life. Renewing his struggles across the barren, desolate landscape, his body ached and protested with bursts of electric sparks. The only source of comfort that he could draw upon was a cracked and chipped visor in his subspace.<p>

Closer.

Closer.

He could feel tears sliding down his cheeks, as little of them as he had left and he could hear them in the back of his processor again. Grunting he pulled himself up and over a offlined body, rounded and smooth like all the others that had been caught in the acid rain. Reaching for the next haul, he couldn't even bring himself to gasp as he found himself falling, rolling, thrashing down the decline. There was pain, but no more than normal, and when he finally came to a stop the road was just two feet away.

Bringing his sore optics to the flat road, he breathlessly pulled himself onto it, straining every last cable and pumping the remaining strength into reaching safety.

Except he wasn't safe. He shouldn't be powering down but there was no more left in him. Their voices had begun to fade away as he stared up and up into the fathomless, smoke trailed sky.

Unaware of the time, he turned his head weakly as faint vibrations made their way to what remained of his sensors. In the hazy blackness crowding his visuals, he spotted two growing headlights growing brighter and brighter. He watched the vehicle approach; to weak to even summon the will to move though he was fully aware that if he didn't he could be mercilessly smashed.

He would be un-repairable if the vehicle was moving fast enough.

Screeching of tires sent thoughts of that fate through a data dump and he stared up uncomprehendingly at the running mech drawing closer. His mouth was moving but he couldn't hear a thing except for the soft chings of the acid hitting his armor and the following fizzes as it ate through his already damaged plating. Strong hands grabbed at him with a careful consideration no Decepticon would show even to a comrade, which meant that it was an Autobot.

A flurry of pain filled moans and garbled static from his malfunctioning audios and he was being cradled in the unknown Autobot's arms, at last feeling a string of genuine safety.

It was no use. He stared past the mech's strange, exotic audial fins at the stormy skies, feeling the acid starting to corrode more of his delicate systems and slowly lulling him into the black oblivion that matched his spark's dull pulses.

"Hey! Can yo-_gkkk_ _zbtzz_? Just ha-_gkk_-g on! Hang on! The _zbbt_-se is not far f-_gkk_-m here!" The mech said and he blinked slowly as his processor sluggishly brought together a pitiful translation from the static. "You're going to be alright! Everything's going to be alright."

For a moment, clarity poured through his processor as those words brought a crystal clear memory from his memory banks. His optics widened as the acid rain faltered and there was a brief respite from the jarring pain and agony in his frame.

'_Yer goin' ta be okay, baby... yer goin' ta be okay._' Jazz had whispered to him, his optics filled with warmth and reassurance of survival.

As the memory began to fade like everything else, Prowl let his optics finally offline and the last tear possible to shed crawled down his cheek and dripped onto the ground of Cybertron.

A droplet of pure water in a sea of killing acid.

Alone.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


End file.
